entre un Wraith et une humaine
by the-evil-legacy
Summary: Un Wraith se retrouve emprisonner chez les Genii avec son repas, une humaine. Comment vont réagir les deux membres de deux races si différentes?


hello, ma première histoire posé sur ce site! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que je m'habituerais vite à

**Chapitre 1 - Embuscade**

6h30 du matin.

Les tirs ennemis fusaient dans tous les sens, ils semblaient venir de partout. Des hordes de Snipers et des rangés d'Archers se mobilisaient autour du petit groupe de soldats humains encore en vie; l'escouade Delta.

Bientôt à cours de munitions, Marcus Fenix, commandant de cette équipe, hurlait à ses hommes de se replier. Ils étaient quatre, quatre contre le reste d'une horde Locuste comptant une vingtaine de membres.

Les quatre soldats en avaient vu d'autre bien pire durant cette guerre interminable et ils arrivaient toujours à s'en tirer avec succès, blessé et détruit mais en vie.

Cette fois, c'était différent… le manque de munition, la fatigue et surtout un homme sur quatre blessé grièvement.

Il n'arrivaient pas à évaluer son état, la pluie de grenade et de mortier les empêchaient de s'approcher du corps, qui était pourtant à quelques mètres d'eux, à l'abris d'un bloc de pierre.

Il ne bougeait plus, restait inerte malgré la rage des combats. Pas une seule explosion ne le faisait sursauter. L'équipe Delta craignait le pire…

Ils ne se souvenaient plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Une demi-heure avant cela ils étaient en train de remonter de la profondeur des entrailles de Sera, leur planète natale, leur mission de routine étant fini, quand une horde qui patrouillait dans le secteur leur était tombé dessus.

Baird avait crié à une embuscade. L'expert en tactique ne s'était pas trompé, les Locustes leur étaient tombé dessus de tous les côtés: ce n'était pas un hasard. Cette attaque avait été prémédité depuis les entrailles. Voilà pourquoi Marcus avait trouvé cette mission un peu trop facile à son goût, avis que partageaient ses coéquipiers.

Un Boomer, immense et impressionnant soldats ennemis munis d'un lance grenade leur avait alors tiré dessus. Ils évitèrent le projectile de justesse mais furent soufflé par l'explosion. Baird avait été projeté à une dizaine de mètres de là, sa tête heurtant un bloc de pierre venant du plafonds et son corps s'était écrasé durement sur le sol, dans une posture étrange et grotesque: le genre de position que prenait les corps sans vie lorsqu'ils s'écrasaient au sol après une chute de vingt étages.

Cole, son meilleur ami, s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider mais Marcus et Dom l'avaient retenu car il fonçait sans réfléchir sous le feu ennemi, complètement à découvert. Ils leur avaient fallut plus d'une minute à tout deux pour maîtrisé Cole et le convaincre de laisser Baird pour le moment et de s'occuper de la Horde Locuste qui commençait à gagner du terrain.

Depuis, écoulant leur munition dans les corps de leur ennemis, Marcus et Dom ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiet sur Baird, toujours au sol, une flaque de sang grossissant à vu de nez juste sous sa tête.

Cole, ce grand balèze, en était réduit à balancer les pires injures qu'il puisse trouver, non-stop sur ses ennemis, les assaisonnant de balles. De grosses larmes qu'il était incapable de contenir, coulant le long de sa peau noire.

Et puis enfin, alors qu'ils croyaient être perdu sous terre, cet endroit devenu alors leur tombeau, ils entendirent un bruit caractéristique de pales d'hélicoptère, leur dernier espoir.

Ils se retournèrent et virent alors un Faucon-Roi descendre en piqué vers eux. Presque aussitôt une voix féminine retentit dans l'oreillette du Sergent Fenix.

"Marcus ! Les renforts sont enfin arrivé, tenez bon, encore deux minutes. Le temps que l'hélico se pose et vous ramasse. Faites attention aux Locutes, ils vont certainement vouloir faire sauter l'appareil!"

-Comprit Anya, s'écria le Sergent avec une voix rauque. Nous aurions aussi besoin d'une équipe médicales une fois rentré! le plus tôt possible!

"Bien. Qui est…"

-Baird…

Il y eut un léger silence puis la voix d'Anya reprit:

"Entendu. Terminé."

Marcus fit volte-face et s'exclama à l'adresse de ses hommes:

-Ils faut tuer le maximum de Locutes. Si ces fumiers de Boomers arrivent à toucher l'hélico, on a plus qu'à prier pour notre âme! Entendu? Quand a toi Cole… à mon signal, tu courras chercher Baird et tu le remontra dans l'hélico!

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, déterminé. Ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps et tout devaient être parfaitement calculé. Le Timing était des plus serrés.

Lorsque l'hélico n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, Marcus donna son signal. Le grand noir sprinta vers son compagnon et s'agenouilla derrière le bloc de pierre où ils étaient caché. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage qui était tourné vers le sol. Il retourna très délicatement pour ne pas risquer de le blessé d'avantage.

Baird pissait le sang, une marre de liquide rouge entourait sa tête comme un halo et ne cessait de couler de sa bouche, son nez et d'une large entaille sur son crâne, tachant de pourpre ses cheveux blonds.

Avec un pincement au coeur, Cole le prit dans ses bras et le souleva, ne prenant pas soin de regarder si il respirait toujours, il couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'appareil, se baissant et plissant ses yeux remplis de larmes de chagrin et dû à la puissance des pales de l'hélico qui projetait l'air à une vitesse époustouflante.

Deux hommes l'aidèrent à monter Baird et l'installer dans la cabine. Cole hurla à ses deux autre amis, resté à terre, de se grouiller de monter à bord.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et s'exécutèrent. L'appareil décolla aussitôt, laissant la horde derrière eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser un soupire de soulagement qu'il fallait déjà s'occuper de Baird. Après s'être assuré qu'il respirait toujours, bien que faiblement, Dom lui donna les premiers soins pendant que Cole lui parlaient, tentant de le rassurer et se rassurant lui même.

Après avoir bandé avec mal le crâne sanglant du caporal, Dom lui injecta une seringue d'adrénaline qui réanima son coeur en une seconde. Baird ouvrit les yeux et eu un sursaut, il prit une profonde inspiration qui lui brûla la gorge; le souffle de la vie.

étant sonné il n'avait pas conscience de la douleur, mais une fois réveillé la douleur se réveilla aussi. Il commença à gigoter dans tout le sens, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, se mordant les lèvres. Puis il poussa un hurlement déchirant, la douleur lui fendant le crâne en deux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il sentait que des soldats l'entouraient, entendait le bruit des pales de l'hélico mais comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de lointain.

De toutes façon il s'en fichait, il voulait que cette foutu douleur s'arrête, que tout se termine maintenant!

Cole essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son ami et de lui river les épaules au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger et de passer par dessus bord. Il lui passa une main noire sur le front, prenant sa température. Il n'avait pas idée du degré qu'il pouvait avoir, mais une chose était sûr; il était bouillant.

Dom décida de lui administrer un produit qui calmerait la douleur, afin de lui donner un voyage le moins pénible possible.

Il enfonça sa seringue dans son cou et libéra la pression. Après plus d'une minute de hurlements, Baird commença à se calmer et ferma les yeux, des larmes de douleur coulaient de long de ses joues crasseuses.

Cole le cala contre lui, lui relevant légèrement la tête et la tenant entre ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne ballote.

Marcus cessa de tirer vers les Locustes, qui devenaient de plus en plus petits au fur et à mesure que l'hélicoptère prenait de l'altitude et s'en allait, pour regarder ce triste spectacle: un de ses hommes blessé, plus qu'un soldat, un ami. Il eut un soupire, espérant que les choses s'arrangeraient pour Damon Baird. Dom détourna les yeux, regardant le paysage désolé et aride qui se dressait devant eux, illuminer par un pâle soleil levant.

Les doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, Cole priait pour qu'il s'en sorte.


End file.
